User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Also watch the videos that I worked really hard on. Kim's POV I walked through the doors into school the day after the fight and straight to my locker. I entered the combination and opened it. "Kim!" I hear Tyson, one of Aaron's friends, from behind my locker. "No, Tyson! I will not go to the spa with you," I answered. "That's not it," he said, "though it'd be nice." "Sorry, Tyson, I already have a boyfriend," I said and slammed my locker. "No, it's Aaron, he just woke up this morning and asked for you," Tyson said. "So?" "So, can you swing by later to see him?" "Uh, no, Tyson, I'll see you later," I said and walked away. "Please, Kim," Tyson grabbed my shoulder, which I quickly spun around and flipped him. Some students stopped and watched. "I already said no, Tyson," I walked faster. I kept glancing back that I didn't notice Eddie and bumped into him, "Sorry, Eddie." "What's the hurry, Kim?" Eddie asked, "And where's Jack?" "Jack had to run an errand for Rudy and he'll be here in about 5 minutes." "So what's the hurry?" "It's just Tyson again." "Did he ask you out to go with him to the spa, again?" "Well, no. But he told me to visit Aaron in the hospital. What do you think I should do?" We started walking in the direction of homeroom. "I think you should let Jack know or at least let him go with you." "Fine fine, but I shouldn’t go alone, right?" "Exactly," Eddie said, "Well, I gotta go, check you later!" and he ran off. I sighed and opened walked into homeroom. "Hey Kim!" Jack was the first face I saw and the first thing he did, was pecked me on the lips. "Hey Jack, when did you get here?" I asked, worried he might have saw me flip Tyson. "About half a minute ago," he said. "Oh, okay then," I said and took my seat. "Something up?" he asked, having a worried face. "Well," I started, "Tyson said that Aaron wanted to see me in the hospital later today. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to tag along?" I said the last line like the way I did when I asked Jack to the Swan Court ball. Now, I expected him to yell at me for talking to Tyson. But then again, we're not really dating and he doesn't have the right to. "Sure," he said. "Wait, come again?" "Kim, I still feel bad for putting him in the hospital. I want to at least see him and make sure he's fine." "Wow, Jack," I said. "What?" "From you, I'd expected to be yelled at. Maybe you do have a heart after all." "We're still fake dating," he whispered, "So I have no right to yell at you." "Yeah, yeah," I said, before our teacher came in and Jack sat down at his seat; right behind me. ---- Still Kim's POV After school, I saw Jack waiting for me at my locker with his pack over one shoulder. "Hey!" he greeted. "Hey," I greeted and opened my locker. "17, 39, 25," he muttered my combination. "Wait, so you know my combination now?" "Yeah, you just gave it to me." "Whatever," I said and pilled books into my pack. "Let's go," Jack said, once I was done. We passed a group of girls with Donna Tobin and Cathy Davis, two girls Jack used to like about 3 years ago when we first met. So, Jack wraps his arm around my waist as we pass and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Cathy and Donna pout at the sight of us together. When we left the school, I finally laughed and Jack did, too. "Donna's face was so freakin funny!" Jack laughed. "Cathy's face was the same," I joined in and we made our way to the hospital I volunteered in when Jerry was kicked by Jack and was 'hurt'. "Hold on, let me get him something from the gift shop," Jack said when we passed the gift shop. I waited outside until he came out with a small light blue bear holding a balloon saying, 'Get Well Soon!' We asked the front desk where Aaron Daisuke's room was at and the lady answered, annoyed, "15th floor." "Thanks," Jack said and he grabbed my hand. He dragged me all the way down to the elevator. Jack's POV I dragged Kim into the elevator when it came and hit the #15 button and the little trip started. An awkward silence followed. "So, Jack," Kim said when we reached the 5th floor, "What would uh, happen if we really dated?" "What?" I asked, astonished, I was leaned against the doors while Kim stood on the other side of the elevator. "You know Jack, what if we really started dating?" she asked. "Us? Dating," I said, thinking of the thought. "What am I saying?" Kim answered herself, "I mean us, dating is going to be really awkward." "Ha-ha, yeah," I quickly agreed, not really thinking what I said next, "I most defiantly will never date you. I mean, the thought of us together is hysterical." "Oh?" Kim looked hurt, and a little angry, "Well, I'm sorry I ever suggested that." "No Kim," I started and stopped myself before saying anything else. Talking with Kim seemed to pass time because the next thing I knew, the doors opened and I fell backwards. "Smooth, Jack," Kim said and continued walking without bothering to help me up. I flipped to my feet and ran to catch up with Kim. "Room 596," I muttered. We passed 560 and had to turn back. When we did reach room 596, the door was closed but I could hear voices inside. Kim knocked and Tyson came to answer. "Kim!" he exclaimed, clearly happy but his mood dulled when he saw me, "What are you doing here, Jack?" "Your friend best be lucky I came to visit him," I hissed. "Whatever," he said and opened the door wider for the both of us to enter. Aaron lied in the bed, eating a sandwich. Sitting in the chair facing him was Henry, another one of his friends. "Kim! You're here!" Aaron smiled when he saw her. "Just here to pay you a visit," Kim shrugged, "Jack is here, too." "Why is he here?" Henry challenged. "To see if you're fine," I said, "How could you not see me?" "Easy, because Kim's in here," Aaron put his sandwich down. "Sure," I threw him the bear, which made Henry jump from his seat. "I don't need your gifts," Aaron ripped the bear's head off and threw it in the trash can. "Come on, man!" I yelled. I wanted to punch him across his face, but I felt Kim's hand softly on my chest pushing me back. "You try to bond with a guy and that's what he does!" Anger still bubbled in my body. "Calm down, Jack," Kim soothed, "You don't want to start trouble here." "Fine!" I stormed out the room, dragging Kim with me. "Jack, you need to calm down!" Kim yelled at me, "And stop dragging me! You're hurting me!" "Sorry," I took some breaths and press the elevator down button, still keeping my grip on Kim's hand. "Would you release my hand?" Kim looked like she's about to cry. "Oh, so you can run back in there with the Golden Tigers!" I snapped at her. "What are you saying?" she was on the verge of crying now. "I saw the way all three of them look at you! You'd do anything to go back in there!" I continued angrily, but soon regretted it. I was way too harsh and now she's crying. "Kim," I let her hand go and she turned her back to me before wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Kim! I'm sorry for everything I said and did it just I blew it," I apologized. "We're not dating, Jack, why would you act like a boyfriend to me? Even when no one's around." "Okay, truth being," I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me; "I really like you Kim. Even before I left for Japan I did. And the things I said in the elevator, I didn't really mean it." "Wait," Kim said, "So you do like me more than a friend?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked. "I was too afraid, now, that it looks like I would really lose you, I had to confess." "Sure," she smiled and I couldn't help but smiled back at her. We both entered the elevator. "So we really should start dating?" I asked. "Sure," she said, biting her lip after giving me a kiss on the cheek. ---- Tyson's POV I walk out of Aaron's room and follow Jack and Kim down the hall. Jack was yelling at Kim and she started crying. When she turned around, I dashed behind into the nearest room and stayed to listen. I can't believe my ears. Kim and Jack were only pretending to be together! This is great news! I rushed back to Aaron's room and told Henry and Aaron everything. "So that's it? Nice job, Tyson," Aaron said, "I leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon, we'll use what we know against them, and then, I finally get Kim by my side." Please comment below! Category:Blog posts